In a conventional image processing apparatus, a process for displaying on a panel image data corresponding to an image frame typically includes: writing the image data into a storage apparatus, reading the image data of the image frame from the storage apparatus, and displaying the image data on the panel. However, due to asynchronization of an operating unit for writing the image data into the storage apparatus and that for reading the image data from the storage apparatus, a write speed for writing the image data into the storage apparatus is not identical to a read speed for reading the image data from the storage apparatus, and they are not necessarily be matched with each other. Also, a plurality of image data are displayed on the panel consecutively, i.e., the image processing apparatus consecutively writes and reads different image data into and from the storage apparatus. When a corresponding relationship between writing image data into the storage apparatus and reading image data from the storage apparatus is not appropriately adjusted, in an event that image data is read from the storage apparatus when another image data is being written into the storage apparatus at the same time, a new image frame displayed on the panel may overlap a previously present image frame, such that an incomplete image is displayed on the panel, resulting in an image tearing effect.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional image processing apparatus encountering the tearing effect. Referring to FIG. 1, “write 0” represents that an image frame 0 is written into the storage apparatus, and “read 0” represents that the image frame 0 is read from the storage apparatus. Likewise, “write 1” represents that an image frame 1 is written into the storage apparatus, “read 1” represents that the image frame 1 is read from the storage apparatus, and the like. As illustrated in FIG. 1, “read 1” and “write 2” do not intersect, and “read 2” and “write 3” do not intersect, which infer that they do not interfere with each other. However, “read 0” and “write 1” intersect, i.e., operations of reading the image frame 0 from the storage apparatus and writing the image frame 1 into the storage apparatus are simultaneously performed, which may result in the described tearing effect on the resultant panel.